You Got Tooned
"You Got Tooned" is an song that was made by the Animal Toonz Crew, it is the most popular song and video on the Official Animal Toonz Channel. It is a Parody/Animal Toonz Version of "You Got Tricked" from The Loud House. A cover was made by Minecraft Channel. Lyrics Got Tricked plays in the Background, The ATAdultz and Animal Toonz crew appear Peppa: When you watch a cartoon. Luna: On your house. Cuddles: You find a new channel. George: The entertainment begins... Gumball: You don't want to change the channel! laughs song starts You can watch, but you can't change. They know what is entertaining and very fun. I don't think you saw anything bad on this channel. In a long long time You run to your house and then turn on the TV Skip SBC2 and YO-YO You find out Animal Toonz and then start watching it. Good work bud Now y''ou got tooned!'' You got tooned! You got tooned and entertained '' ''with a cartoony twist! When you get home, '' ''better turn on your TV Toon, Toon, Tooned. You got Tooned. disc scratch sound effect starts to sound, later the song continues This channel has everything You want to see the best cartoonz There's a chance that you will get the toonz Give me toonz for everything You literally watch cartoons. So who needs Animal Toonz now? Many cartoonz for kidz We also have toonz for adultz Many shows to watch! In one place dude, Now you got tooned! You got tooned! You got tooned and entertained with a cartoony twist! When you get home, '' ''better turn on your TV Toon, Toon, Tooned. You got Tooned. OF SONG Minecraft Channel Cover Got Tricked plays in the Background. Characters of shows which air on this network pop up Timon: When you watch a cartoon. Pumbaa: On your house. Windows ME: You find a new channel. Little Bill: The entertainment begins... Bello: You don't want to change the channel! Boris: It's sing-a-long time! song starts You can watch, but you can't change. They know what is entertaining and very fun. I don't think you saw anything bad on this channel. In a long long time You run to your house and then turn on the TV Skip Nickelodeon and Disney XD You find out The Minecraft Channel and then start watching it. Good work bud Now y''ou got tooned!'' You got tooned! You got tooned and entertained with a cartoony twist! When you get home, better turn on your TV Toon, Toon, Tooned. You got Tooned. gets lower pitched and slowed down. The music stops. Pumbaa: I gotta go to the bathroom. (Pumbaa runs to the bathroom, pees, flushes the toilet, washes his hooves and comes back in just three seconds) Windows ME: Move on! This channel has everything You want to see the best cartoonz There's a chance that you will get the toonz Give me toonz for everything You literally watch cartoons. So who needs Minecraft Channel now? Many cartoonz for kidz We also have toonz for adultz Many shows to watch! In one place dude, Now you got tooned! You got tooned! You got tooned and entertained with a cartoony twist! When you get home, better turn on your TV Toon, Toon, Tooned. You got Tooned. Pumbaa: I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AGAIN! (He does the same thing that he did before) Pumbaa: I'm back! Windows 98: Well that was interesting. OF SONG Languages/Countries that the song is * Castillian Spanish (Spain) * Latin American Spanish (Argentina, Peru, Colombia, Bolivia, Venezuela, Ecuador, El Salvador, etc...) * British English (United Kingdom) * Greek (Greece) * Macedonian (Macedonia) * Japanese (Japan) * Welsh (Wales) * Cantonese Chinese (Hong Kong & Macau) * Hebrew (Israel) * Finnish (Finland) * Filipino/Tagalog (Phillipines) * French (France) * Irish (Ireland) * Canadian French (Quebec) * Basque (Spain) * Catalan (Spain and Andorra) * Polish (Poland) * Turkish (Turkey) (Peppa was removed from the song in Turkey) * Arabic (Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Egypt, United Arab Emirates, etc...) (Peppa was removed) * Persian (Iran) (Peppa and Gumball were removed) * Burmese (Burma/Myanmar) (Originally never released because of thoughts of Buddhist influence, however when the Burmese version got leaked by accident, it was well received by the people of Burma/Myanmar) * Hindi (India) (Peppa was removed) * Telugu (India) (Peppa was removed) * Tamil (Sri Lanka) (Peppa was removed) * Azerbaijani (Azerbaijan) (Peppa was removed) * Georgian (Georgia) * Scots Gaelic (Scotland) * European Portuguese (Portugal) * Brazillian Portuguese (Brazil) * Romanian (Romania) * Flemish (Flanders) * Dutch (Netherlands) * Taiwanese Chinese (Taiwan) * German (Germany) * Korean (South Korea) * Russian (Russia) * Vietnamese (Vietnam) * Ukranian (Ukraine) * Bulgarian (Bulgaria) * Czech (Czech Republic) * Slovak (Slovakia) * Slovenian (Slovenia) * Kazakh (Kazakhstan) (Peppa removed) * Thai (Thailand) * Norwegian (Norway) * Icelandic (Iceland) * Indonesian (Indonesia) (Peppa Removed) * Danish (Denmark) Countries that the song never got released * Mongolian (Mongolia) = Influence and lack of dubbing studios * Armenian (Armenia) = Lack of dubbing studios * Korean (Latin Korea) = Lack of dubbing studios * Leasian (Lease) = Lack of dubbing studios * Tibetan (Tibet) = Influence * Dzongkha (Bhutan) = Influence * Khmer (Cambodia) = Never existed, there were rumours that Animal Toonz had made a Khmer version (along with a Lao one), however it was confirmed that it was fake and they never had headquarters in Laos and Cambodia (Plus the lack of dubbing studios in Laos and Cambodia) * Lao (Laos) = Same as Cambodia * Mandarin Chinese (Parts of China) = Influence * Bengali (Bangladesh) = Lack of dubbing studios * Divehi (Maldives) = Influence * Balearic Catalan (Balearic) = Lack of dubbing studios * Italian (Italy, Mushroom Kingdom) = Influence, as Koraemon stated. * Korean (South Korea) = Since 2019, The channel is removed due to South Korea and Japanese war (also dispute) started again in the same year (Plus anime are from Japan). * Islamic Arabic (?) = Influence * Malay, English, Chinese (Malaysia) = Influence Trivia *The song was really popular on the Animal Toonz forum and community that later a member of the Animal Toonz Crew confirmed that the style of visuals that appeared in this video. Will be used for the 2019 Rebrand, it was also confirmed that You got Tooned will be the slogan along with Give me Toonz! *Clips and Characters from Animal Toonz and ATAdultz shows (Including Animal Toonz upcoming shows such as the Zhu Zhus) appear in this music video. *AT also uploaded Latin-American Spanish and Castillian Spanish versions of the song (Only for international viewers), it is named "Series Hay para Ti" which is the name of "You Got Tricked" in Spanish. *In some other countries, Gumball says the mayority of speech due to Peppa being removed in some dubs, the channel mascot in Iran, (Named: Toony) singed the song. *Africa is the one of the countrys that never got this song (possibly due to influence, as Koraemon stated) Category:Animal Toonz Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs